


Mental Interrogation

by Kylaroid



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Masturbation, Season 3 spoilers for sure, Season 4 Spoilers maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylaroid/pseuds/Kylaroid
Summary: "Tonight, she told herself, she just wanted to keep the loneliness at bay. She was just bored, needed to do something and ran out of good shows to watch. That’s all it was, just something to watch. It didn’t mean anything. That’s what she told herself every time."It's late - Dom is tired and bored, but can't quite fall asleep. Luckily she has some entertainment lying around on her laptop.A very short and simple self-indulgent fic for S4x04.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Mental Interrogation

“Alexa, what time is it?” Dom asked, her tone dry and weary. Her gaze was cast off into the darkness of the small empty apartment as she waited for the digital assistant to respond. “It is 11:09 pm.” The monotone robotic voice replied as a blue glow emanated out from the top of the unit. The faint blue was the only light in the room and soon that too faded away – leaving Dom back in the dark. It was late and, as usual, she couldn’t fall asleep. She always had trouble falling asleep, but ever since her initiation in the Dark Army, it became harder and harder. The usual melatonin hardly helped anymore, even when she downed six or seven of them. Altogether – tired, bored, and lonely. And the loneliness got worse ever since she left her mother’s and went back to work. Dom decided that she wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon – declared it to herself in her mind. Might as well do something to pass the time. Dom fumbled around in the darkness and her fingers caught on her laptop – bringing it close to her and flipping it open. A faint blue glow illuminated the room as it turned on. Once her desktop booted up, she started to dig through the files on her computer. A strange habit she started building in the past two months. 

Buried inside folders was a copy of her interrogation of Darlene from October. She had recovered the SD card from Santiago after the Dark Army barn fiasco. Told herself she was going to just delete the files and throw the card out, but some little part of her just couldn’t do it. She ended up saving it away, deep in her computer to look at in moments of weakness. At first, she watched it out of morbid curiosity. Like some kind of itch she had to scratch. She would sit down and play it over and over – find all the details that escaped her back then. How Darlene had known that the Dark Army was involved with the FBI, and Santiago’s defensive response to her claim. It all seemed so obvious in hindsight. As time passed, she paid less attention to Santiago and more to Darlene. The last real conversation that they had together. The way that her gaze snapped from the floor to Dom when Santiago asked when she was there. Large knowing steel blue eyes that shied away again when she explained how they had slept together that night. Tonight, she told herself, she just wanted to keep the loneliness at bay. She was just bored, needed to do something and ran out of good shows to watch. That’s all it was, just something to watch. It didn’t mean anything. That’s what she told herself every time. But as the video played, she found herself getting lost in the recesses of her memories. Remembered the time they spent together at the bar, talking about their lives, having drinks, pointing out different girls. Darlene would always point out a girl who looked perfectly fine, but Dom was too fixated on the brunette beside her. Felt her skin burn and crawl every time Darlene’s cool gaze met hers and with every little movement of her lips. Recalled the night they spent in Dom’s apartment. Darlene dancing lazily around her to John Prine. The way that her hair ebbed and flowed down her back. The sensation of her soft skin against Dom’s hands as they roamed down Darlene’s back while Darlene’s lips pressed to hers. Darlene pushing her down against the bed she was lying on right now. The memory made her shudder a little bit, made her sex pulse with a warm desire. Without much thought, her hand was snaking into her shorts. Her fingers found their way to her clit and she started to lazily rub it. It was late, she was tired and bored – this wasn’t anything. It’s what she told herself every time she did this. 

Her eyes were trained on Darlene in the security footage, her in that loose fitted flannel and hair that was still a little messy from their activity earlier that evening. Dom’s pace quickened a little, her hand moving in furious little circles. When Darlene licked her lips, it sent her mind reeling back to that night. Dom lying on her back very much like this, but with the added bonus of Darlene’s head between her legs. Darlene’s tongue running along her slit and lapping against her clit. How she had slipped two fingers inside of her and curled them – rubbing up against her g-spot and forcing a breathy moan out of her. The recollection sent another shudder of pleasure down her spine as her fingers coiled against her clit. Eagerly rudding against it. Her lips parted breathily as she focused her attention on the video still playing in front of her. She had brought herself back to the present, no longer roaming around erotic memories. She was back to her watching old interrogation footage alone in her dark apartment late at night. Unable to really fall asleep since Darlene got her roped into the Dark Army. Forced to lie and cover-up for a terroristic organization at the threat of her family being slaughtered. Dom let out heavy breaths, doing her best to finish, but not quite able to once she snapped out of the past and back into her miserable present. With a heavy sigh, Dom paused the video – flopping her head over and slipping her hand out from her shorts. ‘How many times am I going to keep doing this…’ She chastised herself as her exited out of the video. She told herself she wasn’t thinking about Darlene. Didn’t care about her. Didn’t want to see her or have anything to do with her. But any time loneliness or horniness crept up on her in the late hours of the night, pesky Darlene always cropped up. It had been so long since someone was so able to break down her walls, to connect to her, to get to know her – to really understand her. And even though Darlene shattered her trust and ruined her life – there was some part of Dom that just couldn’t let go.


End file.
